


Forever Mine

by ainsleyywhitlyy



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Family Dinners, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainsleyywhitlyy/pseuds/ainsleyywhitlyy
Summary: Malcolm has a special plan for Dani, but there are some tricks along the way.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Dani Powell, Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Kudos: 7





	Forever Mine

Dani and Malcolm finally got home after a long day at their job. They were working on a double homicide with Gil and JT. Dani has just hopped in the shower and Malcolm sat down on the couch and turned on the tv. When he turned it on, of course one of the many reports his sister was doing was on. He didn't care and turned in Forensic Files.

Dani finally got out of the shower and was making supper when all of the sudden there was a knock at the door. Malcolm was hoping it wasn't his mother, Jessica, because he hadn't told her Dani was living with him now. But when he opened the door, it was sadly his mom. "Hi mother" he said, opening the door.

"Hello Malcolm" she said, inviting herself inside. Malcolm just rolled his eyes and followed her up the stairs. Jessica gasped, scaring Dani causing her to jump.

"Oh, well hello Mrs. Whitly." Dani said.

"Hi dear, just call me Jessica. Malcolm you didn't tell me you would have guests over!"

"Well, one I had no clue you were coming and two Dani lives here now." Malcolm said waiting for his mother to follow with something stupid.

"Malcolm, you should have told me sooner!" Jessica said surprisingly happily. Malcolm was surprised how his mother reacted and asked her to stay for dinner. Jessica said she had plans with Gil, but she would love to any other time. After Malcolm walked his mother out he was relieved and sat over at the counter watch Dani cook.

"Hey, so um, what is the plan for tonight?" Malcolm said watching Dani flip the pancakes in the pan.

"Well Bright, I figured we could play some mario kart or we could watch some forensic files." she said turning off the oven and started to cart the pancakes and bacon over to the table.

"Sounds like a plan, and also still Bright?" he said following her to the table.

"Sorry, Malcolm, is that better?" she said as she got them both cups of water. Malcolm laughed and started shoving his face with pancakes. He loved Dani's pancakes almost as much as he loved a good murder, oh and Dani too.

After dinner, they sat down on the couch and watched some forensic files. Dani eventually fell asleep on Malcolm's lap. He picked her up and laid her down in bed and covered her up. He laid aside her careful not to wake her up. Luckily since Dani had stayed over his night terrors had stayed away and he could get a good night rest.

When they woke up to their alarms, Malcolm read his one affirmation card and took his pills. Once they were both ready they headed out the door. They knew they had a long day ahead of them with this double homicide investigation.

After work Malcolm decided to take Dani to dinner. They end up choosing to go to an Olive Garden. At dinner they started up a conversation. "Hey, um Dani?"

"What's the matter Malcolm?" Dani said, looking a bit concerned.

"I know we have been dating for about a year now, and um, I thought it was about time." Malcolm said, starting to kneel down.

"Oh my goodness, Malcolm." Dani said, starting to tear up.

"Babe, I just need to tie my shoe. Hold on a minute... Oh wait, you didn't think I was?" Malcolm said looking at Dani with a slight grin.

"C'mon Bright." Dani said pushing in her chair laughing. Malcolm has set up a surprise for Dani during work today with Gil. He knew tonight was the night he wanted to propose. Gil has known Malcolm now for about 21 years and knew that he wanted his "kid" to have the special night he dreamed of.

When they arrived at the dock to the bay, Dani was asking lots of questions. Then she saw all the candles lighting a path down to a little row boat. Malcolm was surprised how well Gil set this up. Leave it to Gil and Jessica and they will do anything for their special boy.

"Oh my gosh, Malcolm... You didn't need to.." she cut off as Malcolm led her into the boat.

"So, Dani before I played the trick on you, which was kinda funny. I was going to tell you I have been thinking about this for a while. From my first day on the job, I knew you were the one. I just really want you to know how much you mean to me." He said kneeling down and taking the ring out of his pocket.

"Dani? Will you marry me?"

"My goodness Malcolm, yes yes yes!" Dani said as he slid the ring on her finger.

When they got home after the proposal, Malcolm jumped in the shower. Dani decided to plan a surprise for Malcolm to get back at him with a joke in there somewhere. She was looking all over Google and asking Gil for help, when she found the perfect trick.

Malcolm hopped out of the shower and headed over to lay in bed with Dani when he realized she wasn't there. He figured that she might still be in the living room watching tv, but she wasn't there either. He was looking all over the house until he found Dani laying in bed.

"Dude, you are a ninja!" Malcolm said laughing at her. "I was worried that you left."

"Hun, where would I go?" Dani said playfully jumping on top of Malcolm's back.

"Hey, be careful!" he said, picking her up and throwing her on the bed.

They laid there laughing and goofing off for a while. They decided they were hungry again so they headed out to the kitchen. Gil gave them a day off tomorrow as a little present, so they didn't need to wake up early. Malcolm grabbed the cookies and Dani got the milk out of the fridge.

Dani has planned her trick for tomorrow. She was excited to try it on Malcolm and see how he reacts. They have been discussing having a baby for a while now but Malcolm isn't quite sure he is dad material.

Dani yet again fell asleep on his lap so he carried her to bed, he accidentally woke her up not knowing and went out to shut off the tv. He turned around to see Dani right behind him, which gave him chills. Dani laughed but sorta felt bad about it. They walked back to the bed room and fell asleep pretty quickly cause it was about 2 in the morning.

Malcolm woke up to Dani leaning over top of him. "Hun, I made you breakfast." Dani said, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks, babe." he said following her into the kitchen.

When he got to the kitchen, he saw a weird box on the table.

"Oh, yeah Malcolm that is for you. Any clue what it is?" Dani asked him, even though she knew what was inside.

Malcolm opened the strange box, and saw a letter. The letter said:

Malcolm you're going to be a Dad!

Love, Dani

"Wait babe really?" he said totally astonished. He ran over and gave Dani a hug and kiss on the cheek. He was actually sorta happy!

"Keep going through the box." Dani said.

He ran back over to the box and ripped out the tissue paper and at the bottom of the box he found a note.

Haha jokes on you, we aren't having a baby! That is what you get for tricking me last night at Olive Garden.

He was so shocked that he sorta shed a tear. He really thought he was going to be a dad. After Dani saw Malcolm upset she ran over to him. She felt so bad. Malcolm gave her a hug and told her it was okay and to stop worrying.

After the whole thing happened Malcolm felt bad for Dani, so he took her to go and get ice cream. They shared a sundae and headed back home.

"Let's play some mario kart." Malcolm said. He got up and threw the controller at Dani. Malcolm plugged in the wii and sat down next to Dani.

"Games on now Malcolm." Dani said with a grin.

They sat on the couch and played Mario kart for an hour. Malcolm started getting bored, so they put the game away. Dani suggested going on a walk. Malcolm liked that idea, so they got their coats and headed out.

On their walk, they decided to head over to central park. Malcolm and Dani try to stay away from the past as much as they can, but when they walked into the park it hit Malcolm like a train. All of his terrors came running back to him, and he started freaking out. Dani has him sit down on a bench to calm down. She understood what was happening, and she wished there was more for her to do to help him.

"Malcolm? Are you okay?" Dani said, starting to get worried. She knew since she had started living there Malcolm hadn't acted like this. This was different though. Malcolm wouldn't stop shaking, his shaky hand.

Finally, Malcolm said, "Actually, Dani I think we should catch a taxicab home." Malcolm said, starting to calm down.

"Yeah, let's get you home and cleaned up." She said, helping him off the bench. They walked over and got a taxicab to take them home.

Once they got home Malcolm gave Dani a hug and told her he was sorry for that happening in the park.

"Hun, you don't need to say sorry. I signed myself up to deal with you the day we started dating last year. I won't let that stop me from taking care of you." Dani said looking him straight in the eyes. "How about we clean that white suit and have you wear that to work tomorrow?"

"Oh, that suit is already in my closet, I just don't wear it." Malcolm said laughing.

Then Malcolm got a text from Gil.

Hey, kid you busy?- Gil

Actually no, we are just sitting here. What's up?- Malcolm

We have a new murder and need your guy's help.- Gil

Alright, we are on our way.- Malcolm

They got dressed in their work clothes and headed to the scene. At the scene there was only one body. Edrisa was over at the body, she looked up and waved at Malcolm. He waved back to be nice. Malcolm and Dani headed over to talk to Gil.

"Any insight on what happened? Any witnesses?" Dani asked Gil.

"Yeah, this guy is: Marcus Bennett, 23 years old and the girl who found him was a young 5 year old."

"Oh, is the little girl okay?" Dani asked, concerned.

"She will be fine, they took her in for some questioning. She was really scared when we got here." Gil said looking at Dani and then looked over to see what Malcolm was doing. Of course Malcolm had a lollipop in his mouth. As he was figuring out how the victim died, it clicked. The victim was drugged and stabbed several times in the back. The cause of death was by being strangled.

"Well the killer definitely had some pent-up aggression, but to me, it looks as if the killer wants revenge." Malcolm said walking back to Gil and Dani. "When looking for the killer no officer should go alone. It will be too dangerous." Malcolm said noting Gil before he even had a chance to speak.

"Okay, Bright and Dani head back to the station to get a good background check on this guy, also JT I want you to come with me and see if this guy has any friends or family." Gil said. Malcolm was surprised Gil didn't want to take him because he is the best profiler known to date and he has to go to a background check.

Dani and Malcolm went back to the station and started their huge background check.

After they got home from finishing the case, they were both exhausted. Malcolm went to get changed out of his suit, when he got back out to the main room Dani was already half asleep on the couch. Malcolm got them each a cup of water and sat down with Dani. Dani leaned up next to him and let out a long yawn. Malcolm always loves it when Dani is half asleep because she usually just wants to lay with him. Malcolm eventually fell asleep on the couch watching tv.

•The end- I hope you all enjoyed•


End file.
